


La Porta

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 如何与旧日支配者开始一段恋情？





	La Porta

**Author's Note:**

> 茶太点的文hhh

在年轻的Alessio Romagnoli二十年的人生中，他见过许多事情，可从未有什么事情能像他现下的处境一样令人迷惑。眼下他被困在无边无际的黑暗中，而宇宙空间里的不知名怪物向他伸出了细长而有力的触手。那怪物如同一条异种章鱼，从他身上每一个孔洞侵入，绞缠在他体内一根根敏感脆弱的神经上。触手带着令人厌恶的滑溜溜的黏液和远古的诅咒，包裹住他的大脑，填满每一道沟回，也腐蚀着他的理智。他想要尖叫出声，却被无形的力量死死地扼住了喉咙。身体似乎从内部开始冻结，赖以生存的气体也渐渐抽离肺叶。他只能听见自己痛苦的喘息——  
“An-drea，An-dre-a——”  
那个名字从喉管最深处挤出来，伴随气流通过咬紧的牙关，最后只剩下支离破碎的音节，如同太空里四处飘散的星尘或是某种碎片。

事情的开始还要从2015年的夏季说起。那时的Alessio Romagnoli呆在家里，试图用没有结局的电子游戏和家中豢养的两只大型犬类来打发看起来略显漫长而枯燥无趣的假期。门铃响起的时候Alessio的视线在这一天中第一次从屏幕上移开。是他的朋友，Giulia。Giulia是一位老朋友了，此时前来拜访也并不显得奇怪。Alessio沉默着让他进了门。  
“《饥荒》？”Giulia扫了眼他眼前还亮着的屏幕。  
“是的。”他在大脑中拣选合适的语句，试图多说几个字来继续这场谈话，可他终于失去了这样的能力，于是选择在言简意赅的回答之后闭上了嘴。  
“你看上去可无聊极了，我的朋友。”Giulia关切地看着他，“既然你喜欢《饥荒》的话，不如看看这个……”他从背包里翻出本破破烂烂的书来。即使是Alessio一样对书不甚了解的人，也能看出那并不是一本普通的小说。那书长约六英寸，宽四英寸，高两英寸。封面被——或者说，曾被——黑色的皮革包裹，书脊上有烫金的字母，那同样也是不知多久以前的“曾经”的故事。现下它不过是一件被时光洪流摧残得体无完肤的旧日遗存。皮革和烫金脱落，留下斑斑驳驳的棕红色的痕迹，如同人类身上常见的某种令人作呕的传染性皮肤疾病。这东西看起来可不像是Giulia的风格。Alessio小心翼翼地用指尖接过书，他生出些奇怪的担心来，似乎一旦用力触及，整本书便会化为齑粉。  
“《克苏鲁的呼唤》。”他一字字念出书名。

当他终于踏足米兰内洛时，Alessio已经第三次阅读那本不大的书籍。他并不相信那些语焉不详的故事，说到底，小说不过是小说而已。然而仅仅将其当做一种消遣，已经让Alessio找到了足够的乐趣而让自己沉溺其中。那天上午，他脑中还想着那蜿蜒不绝的密斯卡托尼克河与通往阿卡姆的路上的那座空屋，这时他听见有人叫他的名字。  
“Alessio，Ale…？”  
他慌忙从自己的世界中抽身而出，回头看见了他的新队友Andrea Poli。自Alessio来到米兰内洛，他便隐隐约约地发现这位队内前辈身上散发出一些不同寻常的气质。Poli身高181厘米，体重有77公斤，是个强壮而英俊的男子。然而他的表情常常是阴鸷的，一张脸上两道粗黑的眉毛，时常不知为何便拧成一个结。深陷的眼窝里一双棕色的眼睛总是不知看向何方，他脸上的神色，让Alessio觉得他似乎能透视一切，穿过最深最重的迷雾而望向遥不可及的深处。这怪异的搭配却营造出一种谜一样特别的魅力。Alessio说不出来，也许正是这种感觉逼迫着Alessio不时把目光投向他所在的方向，无论是在训练场上还是比赛当中或是在更衣室里。  
而Andrea的眼睛此时正盯着他的脑袋，用目光给他做一次开颅手术，把脑子里那些混沌的、暧昧不明的思绪连着雪白柔软的脑浆一起掏出来看个究竟。  
“怎，怎么了，Andrea？”  
“请不要站在通道口发呆，这样很挡路。”Andrea的语气几乎称得上是彬彬有礼。Alessio一下子弹起来闪到一边去，Andrea冲他点点头，径自离开。  
彬彬有礼，是的，虽然阴沉得有些令人害怕，但无可否认的是，赛场之外的Andrea Poli是一个能够保持温柔且彬彬有礼的绅士。这看起来有些矛盾，Alessio自己也会诚实地告诉你，在他过往的认知之中，并没有这样的存在。Andrea是第一个。初来米兰时，Alessio并不了解队友们各式各样的隐秘习惯，于是那一天中午，他哼着乱七八糟的歌一把推开某间休息室虚掩着的门。老天。Alessio愣在原地。Andrea Poli正在午睡。一条毯子盖在他明显赤裸着的身上，他闭着眼的样子相较他平日里在场上瞪起眼大吼大叫的样子判若两人。回过神来的时候Alessio已经着魔一般走到Andrea面前。现在的Andrea是一个脆弱的造物，他颤抖的眼皮和睫毛如同沾着粉末的蝴蝶翅膀，让Alessio禁不住想起那些遥远的童年岁月，想起自己喜爱的、捕捉过的那些美丽的生灵。就像是被他的呼吸惊扰，Andrea动了动，Alessio甚至来不及作出反应，眼前的男人就睁开了眼睛。  
“谁——Ale？”Andrea从睡梦中醒来，眉头绞在一起，话语里还带着酣眠过后的黏腻鼻音。他的语气一开始听起来是相当恼火的，充满了午睡被人搅扰的愤怒的火焰。联想到之前对Andrea火爆性格的认识，Alessio觉得似乎他的口中马上就将喷出地狱之火来，将自己烧得片甲不留。然而Andrea眼中的情绪在看清了来人后瞬间便平复下来。“你要不要也在这睡个午觉？我这里还有条毯子。”他这样询问道。  
Alessio是绝没有想到他会这样问的，他甚至已经准备好了一大套言辞恳切的道歉，希望能在面对Andrea的怒火时让自己稍微好过一些。“不必了……”他半天才挤出来这么一句，随即向后一跳，甩上门落荒而逃，就像生怕Andrea会追上来似的。跑出好远他才站下来，感觉自己的脸颊有那么点发烫。这感觉就像是小孩子偷窥暗恋的人一样。  
现在想想，追上来又能怎么样呢，Andrea还能拉着自己一起睡觉不成？想到这他自己笑出声来，背后却被人拍了一下。  
“笑什么呢，这么开心？”是Gigio。  
“没什么。”他否认道。  
“Andrea对你还真是好啊，我都嫉妒了。”Gigio酸溜溜地说，“他居然都没把你推一边去。”  
“我倒觉得Andrea很有礼貌，也很温和。”Alessio回答，“你不能因为他在场上那个样子就说他平时也——”  
“Ale，你怎么这么向着他说话？”Gigio显得有点惊讶。  
“因为我说的都是事实啊。”Alessio有些困惑地看向Gigio，后者正用一种奇怪的眼神盯着他看。  
“Andrea当然是个好人——”Alessio继续解释着，“上一次我的车送去修理，是他把我从俱乐部送回家。路上我觉得他车里放着的交响乐让人不太舒服，于是我放了这个月的Billboard精选给他听，虽然这样有点失礼，不过他似乎还听得津津有味。送我到家之后，他甚至提出第二天可以来接我……”  
这时候Gigio看向他的表情已经几乎是看一个可怜的疯子了。他涨红了脸，似乎在藏住什么不知从何升腾而起的笑意。Alessio恼火起来，他们究竟对Andrea有什么偏见？“你怎么了，Gigio？”他语气硬邦邦的。  
“第一，Andrea从不载人回家，上次我问他能不能带我一程，这家伙直截了当地拒绝了我。你真该听听他那个口气；第二，谁也不能怀疑Andrea的音乐品味，当更衣室的音响归他管的时候，要是有人敢把Andrea的交响曲换成流行音乐，他准定会倒霉；最后，Andrea几乎从来不主动提出帮忙，”Gigio顿了顿，Alessio觉得他可能在咬嘴里那块肌肉来压抑自己的笑意，“所以，亲爱的Ale，你可能是碰上了个假的Andrea Poli——或者要不然就是他看上你了。”Gigio这样下了结论。然后他走开了，留Alessio一个人站在原地。  
“那，我上次打扰他午睡——”Alessio几乎是绝望地喊出来，试图再进行一次辩解。  
“你打扰了Andrea午睡？”另一个Andrea——他的师兄Andrea Bertolacci也凑过来，“你居然还能健康地活到现在？”他表情夸张地提出问题，就像Alessio本人的存在就是个奇迹，“没有人敢去打扰Andrea午睡，上次有个工作人员不小心进了他午睡的休息室把他吵醒了，最后那人是被他从房间里扔出来的。Ale，你可真幸运，他一定是看上你了。”  
Alessio有些恍惚。Bertolacci同情地拍拍他肩膀（很有可能是在心疼Alessio的认知偏差居然会有如此之大）便走开了。他眼中的Andrea Poli与其他人眼中的Andrea Poli显然是存在着不小的偏差。这两个形象共有的特点，是那个阴沉而又情绪化的皮囊。而外表下包藏的灵魂——或者说外表下涌动的不明的生物，在他和其他人眼里是绝对截然不同的。但无法否认的是，他确实更“偏向”Andrea。Andrea和他以往所遇到的人都有些不一样。他身上的某些特质如同黑洞，而Alessio就像被他捕获的行星一样深陷其中，别无选择。  
Alessio的好奇心需要得到满足。特别是在夜里他捧着那本《克苏鲁的呼唤》发呆的时候。空气温热而令人困倦，他似乎是在自家舒适柔软的沙发上陷入了混沌之中。接着敲门声响起来，一声一声，沉稳而有节奏，在空荡荡的房子里显得格外响亮。Alessio从沙发上爬起身。几乎是与此同时，Rocco冲着门口狂吠起来，而Carlotta站在一边，耳朵向后，夹紧了尾巴，身体也慢慢向后退去，嘴里发出呼噜噜的声响。Alessio弯下身挠挠Carlotta的耳朵，却没想到被Carlotta死死地咬住了裤脚。“乖，宝贝儿，放开。”他放低了声音好言相劝，一向听话的Carlotta却完全没有配合的意思。它拖着他，似乎是试图阻止他去开门。而门外的人显然极有耐心，敲门声还在不断地响着。“请，请等一下！”Alessio冲着外面叫道。  
“是我，Alessio。”这是一个熟悉的声音，“Andrea Poli.”  
Andrea？  
Alessio费力地把狗抱起来——他不知道还有什么办法能让Carlotta放开他，于是他带着狗走去开门，门外果然是面无表情的Andrea。  
“久，久等了，Andrea。”他紧张地吞了口口水。  
“我能进去坐一会吗？”Andrea这样问道。  
“请进来吧……Rocco！别叫了！”  
“你的狗？”Andrea饶有兴味地看着Rocco，伸出手试图摸摸它的脑袋。Alessio分明看见Rocco的眼神有些怪异，感觉是种恐惧，只是Andrea看起来完全没有敌意——这蠢狗在怕什么？很好，它现在又冲着Andrea狂叫起来了。Andrea讪讪地收回手。  
“抱歉，我也不知道它怎么会这样……”Alessio尴尬地说。  
“没关系。”Andrea直起身定定地看着他。空气里一片死寂。他看见Andrea空洞的双眼，“你怎么了，Andrea？”  
Andrea张开嘴——不！那不是Andrea！眼前的一切让Alessio想要尖叫，可他却像喉咙被人掐住了一般发不出声音来。这是怎样的一副光景啊！眼前面无表情的男人张大了嘴巴，湿润而滑腻的触手就从那个黑洞一样的口子当中争先恐后地涌出来。他弓起背——或者说，是膨胀了的脊椎用剧痛强迫他的肉体在可能的范围内拉长。那双手也变了，变成令人恐惧的龙虾一样的爪。这，这是——  
他的队友，Andrea Poli，在他的家里现出了作为一个旧日支配者的真身。  
Alessio惊恐地向后退去，他再也听不到狗叫声，Rocco和Carlotta，它们早就不知道跑到哪里去了。那粗长的触手缠上他的手腕脚踝，又攀上他的脖颈然后渐渐收紧。他挣扎着，感觉自己的颈椎都要在这样的重压下折断。  
“Andrea……”他呢喃着对方的名字，哀求着呻吟着。  
突然一切压力消失了。  
Alessio睁开眼睛。根本就没有Andrea Poli或是什么旧日支配者的影子，Rocco和Carlotta在各自的位置安歇。他抹了抹额头，发现自己全身已经被冷汗浸湿。这是一个真实得过分的梦境。那种恐怖感依旧在大脑里挥之不去，如同一片令人烦厌的雾气，他感受到心脏怦怦跳动，将新鲜的血液灌进他身体每一分每一寸的血管，像是在无声地提醒他自己还活着。去洗个澡吧，他这样对自己说。窗外的天空在他未能发现的时候已经变成了黑紫色，他站在窗口愣怔了一会，思考如果整个地球都被黑紫色的天空包围，那么地球在宇宙空间里看起来会不会像是一只汁水丰富的李子。想想啊，只是一场短短的梦魇之前，这窗外的天空还是由残酷无情的太阳统治，而现在夜的使者显然已经张开了她的双翼。人类的一生也将在这样短暂的时间里倏忽而去，在永恒的宇宙面前，一切都是微小的、无足轻重的尘土。他站在窗前的时间足够长，那种关于时间流逝的难以言表的情绪将他牢牢地控制在原地。等他回过神来的时候，时间已经走过了一刻钟，Alessio慢吞吞地拖着脚步向浴室走去。  
站在镜子前，Alessio突然发现自己脖颈上有一条带子一样的红痕。那痕迹显然是新鲜的，足有两英寸粗。它就挂在那里，像是要证明什么一样。

接下去的一个晚上，Alessio被连绵不断的谵妄的梦境缠住。在那些梦里他面前站着Andrea Poli，他们在米兰内洛的走廊里，在圣西罗的草皮上，在休息室的长椅上，在Andrea的车上，而这些梦境的唯一结局，便是Andrea站在他的面前，嘴角扬起癫狂的弧度，触手从他的口中涌出，缠绕住Alessio，让他无路可逃。  
幸亏明天休息。Alessio这样想，幸亏自己不需要挂着这样的黑眼圈去训练。否则那可真是太可怕了。或许还有一个幸亏，那就是幸亏自己明天不需要见到Andrea。他本来只当傍晚的是一场噩梦，但那样又如何解释自己脖子上的红痕？Alessio试图告诉自己，那东西会出现是有原因的，不过究竟是什么原因——  
或许最不可能的原因就是真正的原因呢？他不禁打了个寒颤，随即又试图将此归因于凌晨时分屋子里微凉的空气，虽然他自己都清楚，夏季刚刚过去，这不过是个自欺欺人的借口。就像他拒绝相信这世上真的有超越科学与认知的事物存在，就像他拒绝相信旧日支配者不仅仅是个传说。他不是没有发现过Andrea与他人不同的地方。比如他注意到当队友们在更衣室忙着换衣服打闹洗澡的时候，Andrea常常盯着他身上那处猫头鹰纹身，脸上挂着难以形容的表情。而一旦自己和他对上视线，Andrea的眼神便会马上飘向别处，就好像之前不过是Alessio的错觉。那只猫头鹰本没有什么特别的意味，可Andrea的神情让他困惑。猫头鹰，昼伏夜出的动物，或许那是旧日支配者的使节——  
别想了，去看看吧。在混沌的睡意之中，他这样对自己说，去调查一下，所见方为真相，猜疑是无用且无益的。Gigio那天的话突然从心底冒出来，要不然就是他看上你了。Alessio迷迷糊糊地笑出声，他翻了个身，再次陷入了沉睡之中。

“Alessio，”他被人叫住，“休息日有空吗，我买了套新的游戏设备，想找个人陪我试试。”  
Alessio回过头就对上Andrea Poli的棕色眼睛。那双眼睛里面没有探寻，只有肯定。Andrea知道他会答应。拒绝他吧，Alessio，你不该踏过那条警戒线。大脑里有个声音在这样叫喊，如果那有实体，那么它扭曲得就像蒙克的名作。Andrea还在定定地看着他。已经有队友路过他们了，Alessio还听见Gigio在他背后吹了声口哨。他假装对周围的一切视而不见——包括此时在脑海某处翻腾的那一晚的无数个梦境——这是个好机会，他可以借此找到他所想要的真相，又或者至少更靠近迷雾中那团不明物体几分几毫。这一刻，或许是恶魔向他微笑，又或者是天使在向他招手。而无论是他们中的哪一个，与Andrea共度的一个下午都显得极有诱惑力。  
“随时奉陪。”他笑起来想去拍拍Andrea肩膀，却被后者一个闪身巧妙地避开。Alessio尴尬地摸摸自己鼻子。Andrea的表情显然僵硬了一下，可是Alessio不记得他这么抗拒身体接触。他想起他们分组对抗的时候或是赛场上的某些时刻，对于进球者，Andrea从不吝惜拥抱与几乎称得上是甜美的笑容。他会咧开嘴露出他整齐雪白的牙齿——Alessio记得自己在哪里见到过这样一个说法，在原始社会，完美的牙齿是力量的象征。他有时也能侥幸分得这样几个瞬间，Andrea的怀抱是有力而温暖的，几乎让人嫉妒起那些曾经被Andrea拥入怀中的姑娘。Alessio感觉自己的脸有点发热，可能是最近奇怪的事情多了些，让自己的脑子里多了太多古怪的念头。  
“我到时候去接你。”Andrea清清嗓子，转身走开。

周末无疑适合犯懒，Alessio醒来的时候太阳已升得老高。白日令人安心，阳光有杀菌的功效，当然也能除去所有的污秽与恐怖。近几日那些怪梦并没有再纠缠他。他舒服地瘫在床上，一点也不想动弹。  
接着敲门声响起来，一声一声，沉稳而有节奏，在空荡荡的房子里显得格外响亮。卧室外传来与敲门声相互应和的犬类狂吠。该死，大概是Rocco。与此同时“Andrea约了自己去家里”这件事突然击中了他大脑的反应中枢。他从床上一跃而起，抓着床头的运动短裤就开始往身上套，这无疑限制了他的动作，迫使他费力地掌握着平衡而向门口跳去。冲着门口大叫的果然是Rocco，而Carlotta站在一边，耳朵向后，夹紧了尾巴，身体也慢慢向后退去，嘴里发出呼噜噜的声响。Alessio弯下身挠挠Carlotta的耳朵。这场景似曾相识，某种奇异的感受从Alessio脑中一掠而过。然而他没什么时间去思考这个问题，得去开门了。“这就来了！”他摸索着系好裤带。“不急。”是Andrea的声音。  
Andrea没有吐出触手，真是不幸中的万幸。看，那不过是个梦，即使现实和梦境有相似的开头，也并不会走向一样的结局。Alessio坐在Andrea的副驾驶这样想着，车里的音响放着他上次给Andrea推荐的音乐。Andrea果然是个体贴的人。

Alessio是第一次拜访Andrea的家。公寓里整洁简单得令人惊恐。偌大的客厅里放着条长椅，看起来是铁制的，在被玻璃窗滤成冷色的光线下现出冷硬的光泽。长椅前的茶几有黑色的支架和玻璃面板。正对茶几的是巨大的显示器——Andrea的新装备。  
“你先坐。”Andrea这样说，“我去给你倒点喝的。”  
铁铸的长椅硌得人身体生疼。Alessio索性站起身来。他环顾四周，这房子确实让人感觉不那么舒服。天花板低低地压下来，墙壁只简单地涂了层白色油漆，不远处餐厅里放着同样是铁制的餐桌，棱角尖锐得似乎能划伤胆敢靠近的人，难以想象会有人在家里放这种东西——不过也没有人会把家里所有的角度都变成120°不是吗。天花板上吊着小小的灯泡，在面积偌大的天花板上格外形单影只。这并不像一个家的氛围，更像是一间临时看押的牢房。房间里并没有时钟，Alessio却依旧能感受到时间的流逝，仿佛有无形的秒针正在耳边踢踢踏踏地行进。这杯水未免也倒得太久了些。Alessio自作主张地在Andrea家中逛了起来。没想到Andrea有这么大的书房……  
与客厅和餐厅相比，书房豪华得令人震惊。不，或许跟他们队里任何人的书房相比都是如此。这简直是一个中世纪贵族的藏书库，放着成排成排的高到天花板的书架。上面有一排排成套的、带着烫金字的厚重书籍。Alessio走进这房间，地上铺着厚厚的羊毛地毯，吸收他脚步所发出的声音。他随意抽出其中一本，1850年初版的旧书在Andrea的书房里居然保持着它最初的模样，简直像刚刚从印刷厂拿出来一样，封面光洁、纸页干净，似乎从没有人翻动过，还散发着油墨的气息。房间正中是一张雕着花的书桌，书桌上摊着羊皮纸，一旁的墨水瓶里插着根羽毛笔。另一侧的笔筒里，所有的羽毛笔都朝着同一侧放置，组成个完美的圈。在书桌的正上方是一盏水晶枝形吊灯。这太神奇了，简直像是打开门就进入了另一个世界——他突然想起知晓一切时间与空间的那位大人来。  
“Alessio。”身后不带感情的声音叫他。他慌忙回头，手中的书也差点掉到地上。  
“你的书房，”他指指这房间，“它可真漂亮。”Alessio是真心称赞这个房间，“这作品讲的是什么？”  
“是小说集啊……里面最令人印象深刻的故事大概是关于那个叫杜邦的安乐椅侦探和某个叫玛丽·罗杰的姑娘。你真该在网上搜索一下找来看看。”  
“那本呢？”  
Andrea抬头看了一眼，“那是路易四世的传记。”  
“还有那本？”  
“Baron Frederic的作品，那可真是个令人印象深刻的人啊。”  
“你该不会看过这里每一本书吧？”Alessio随口问道。怎么可能，Andrea大他没几岁，怎么会有时间或精力读完这么多书？  
“当然，要不然我把它们放在这里干嘛呢？”Andrea的嘴角微微翘起，“来吧，我们来打几盘。”  
饮料已经放在了茶几上，一只普通的塑料托盘里放着两只晶莹的高脚杯，杯中的液体呈现出一种奇异的深红色来，Alessio本以为那是红酒，可是却并没有闻到酒精的味道。他拿起杯子抿了一口，一股腥甜的气息窜进口中，在他的味蕾上肆虐。这是似曾相识的味道，可无论如何都不该作为一种饮料出现。Alessio决定不要再碰这液体了，不管它是血液还是Andrea的一个恶作剧，虽然他并不觉得Andrea是会恶作剧的人。他用余光看了眼旁边坐着的人。Andrea自在地坐在长椅的另一头，那杯饮料他已经喝了大半，有几滴液体沾在他嘴角，他伸出舌头来轻轻舔舐，像是意犹未尽。  
这有些不对劲。绝对不对劲。  
一般情况下，Alessio是他们两个之中打游戏更厉害的那一个，可Andrea却赢了这一个下午绝大多数的回合。这可能是因为Alessio自始至终的心神不定。身边人的诡异行为令他难以专注于游戏之中。Andrea绝不是个普通的人。那些触手时时刻刻浮现在他眼前，搅扰得他坐立不安。  
“你一定得留下吃饭，Alessio，前几天我买的牛肉可棒极了。”  
反应过来的时候Alessio发现Andrea正居高临下地盯着他看。  
“抱歉我不能留下来……”Alessio几乎有点语无伦次，“我——”  
“没关系的，你之前不是说没有其他事情的吗？等我，我一会就回来。”Andrea不由他分说地转身离开，“你要是实在无聊，可以在我这里随便看看。”  
从某种意义上，“随便看看”是一件很有诱惑力的事情，Alessio或许正是为此而来。于是他站起身来，装作无意地活动了下身体，然后慢慢地向那几个自己没来得及探查的房间走去。  
书房的对面大概是客卧。一张Kingsize的大床，房间里一尘不染，床上的被单枕头也完全没有褶皱，看起来并不像是有人来住的样子。“Andrea从来不让别人去他家”，他想起Gigio某一天对他说的话。  
在往里走是另一个卧室，令人惊异的是这个房间同刚刚的“客卧”一样，看不出来有人住过的痕迹。只有一点细微的不同，床头搁着件套头毛衣，看起来是Andrea昨天穿过的那一件。他不知道Andrea到底是怎么做到的，又或者他根本就不在床上睡觉……想到这里他不禁打了个冷战，一种莫名的寒冷攫住了他。他退出了Andrea的卧室。  
最后一个房间。这个房间明显与其他房间不同。它比其他房间的房门都要更小，Alessio觉得自己简直要弯下腰才能勉强进去。然而这扇门却是Andrea家中最精美的一扇，黑檀木的厚重门板最外层雕刻着泡沫与海藻，它们缠绕着，堆叠着，盘绕出令人印象深刻的精致图样。里面一层雕刻着几根巨大的柱体，表面被刻意做成了粗糙的形态，如同一座覆盖着青苔与淤泥的神殿，在这异教的神殿之中，是一颗与其他部分相比简陋至极的六芒星。这是克苏鲁的居所。Alessio屏住呼吸，慢慢地凑近了门板，像是担心那扇门上会突然伸出什么东西将他拽进万劫不复的深渊里去。他不禁想象门里那个世界是什么样子。他把耳朵贴在门板上，门板的另一头一片死寂，偶尔似乎有隐隐的风声，像宇宙的低语一样吹进他的耳道。Alessio犹豫了一下，手握住门上黄铜雕花的把手。有某种力量驱使他用力按了下去，他必须这样做而别无选择。  
因此在门锁纹丝不动的时候他不太清楚自己究竟是应该松一口气还是该觉得遗憾，又或者两者兼而有之。或许可以问问Andrea这究竟是怎么回事。他转身向外走去。路过书房，像是产生了某种感应，Alessio突然觉得Andrea提过的某个人名在脑海里泛起涟漪，那是一条近在眼前的线索，却飘忽不定，无声无形。Alessio试图抓住它，但无异于徒手捕捉空气中一种神秘的微粒一般，终究还是徒劳。  
Andrea大概还在厨房里处理他们的晚饭。Alessio想要过去看看。他听见燃气灶的阀门打开的声音。推门而入的瞬间，他刚好看见Andrea手拿菜刀向下劈砍的动作。男人的动作用力得过了头，好像是与案板上的那块肉结下了某种仇怨，此刻正把一身带着癫狂的怒气发泄在它身上。Andrea扭头看了他一眼，像是一瞬间戴上了个微笑的面具，“来厨房里看看吗，Alessio？”Alessio含混地点点头，环视着这个贴满了白瓷砖的房间。一旁的橱柜里是塑料托盘和各式各样的被主人排列整齐井然有序的杯子。酒架上放着写着年份标签的红酒——谁知道那玩意是不是红酒。接下来是一个巨大的冰箱，想要装进一个人大概都绰绰有余。另一边的厨具架则让Alessio彻底震惊。老天，那上面足足能有上百把刀具，从剔骨刀到面包刀，甚至有些款式Alessio从来没有见过。它们被整整齐齐地安放在架子上，每一把都被磨得发亮，闪着令人畏惧的寒光，大概随意抽一把出来都足以成为取人性命的凶器。  
“我不知道你还喜欢收集刀子，Andrea……”Alessio喃喃地说。难道这也是绅士们特有的爱好吗？  
“很实用的选择，不是吗。比收集那些永远都不会被寄出的邮票好得多了。”Andrea轻笑起来，“来吃饭吧，Alessio。”

Alessio不知道牛肉还可以这样吃。这已经远远超越了他的认知范围。眼前的肉排确实看起来肉质鲜美。唯一的缺陷是它未免煎得太嫩了些——他甚至怀疑Andrea根本就没有煎，他可能只是把它放进了锅里又拿了出来。在他面前，Andrea正吃得起兴，淡粉色的血水顺着他的嘴角流下来，偶尔他咧开嘴，Alessio就看见他雪白尖利的犬齿——是不是比他印象里的更尖了一点？  
“Alessio，你怎么不吃？”Andrea抬起头看他一眼。Alessio觉得自己的脸色可能有些苍白。他的手不易察觉地颤抖着，“我，我可能需要更熟一点的东西。”  
“你不懂享受，Alessio。”Andrea看起来有些不悦。“你和大多数人一样，沉迷于用自己的能力去改造眼前的一切，却忽视了眼前最自然原始的享受。血液是自然的一种恩赐。你要学着享受它。”  
“你不担心这对你的胃肠不太好吗？要是明天训练——”  
“这并不是我需要思考的问题，Alessio。”  
疯了，绝对是疯了。他不能再和Andrea讨论这种问题了。他得问一些真正有意义的，真正靠近事实的问题。  
“Andrea，你有扇很漂亮的门。”他这样说道。  
“哪扇？”  
“雕着花的那扇，不过打不开。你不会在里面放了什么东西吧，传说中的宝藏什么的……”Alessio故意坏笑着说。  
“那只是个空房间，”Andrea放下刀叉思考了一下，“锁了很久了，因为我不记得我把钥匙放在哪里了。”  
不可能，那房间一定有问题。  
“不过你要是一定想看的话，我倒是可以找找钥匙。”Andrea想了一下，一个字一个字地说，“毕竟你看到了，这里这样空，找点什么东西大概没有那么难，只要你想的话。”他说着，伴随一种夸张的环顾四周的动作，像是他才是第一次来到这里的人一样。  
“那就麻烦你了？”这或许有些失礼，不过Andrea既然一副不在意的样子，那就要把握好机会了。

就像Andrea自己说的那样，他果然并没有找多久，时间短得让Alessio更加坚信“钥匙丢了”不过是一个托词。他看着Andrea面无表情地冲着他走过来，把一把斑驳的钥匙塞进他手里。Alessio低下头。手中的钥匙沉甸甸的很有分量，似乎是银质的，只不过被时间与氧气抹上了黑色的锈蚀。它的做工显得粗糙，甚至还带着毛边，与门的风格本来并不相配。可是任何人一看便会知道，它们俩一定相配。这是宇宙中的某种确定的联系，如同引力。  
“你可以去开门了，Ale。”Andrea拍拍他的肩。他很用力，Alessio有些神经质地觉得他可能往自己的身体里注入了什么神秘能量，让自己的心脏随着他的动作渐渐变得沉重而坠落下去。  
Alessio站到那扇门前，深吸一口气，把钥匙插进锁孔。这过程出奇顺利。他甚至能够谜一样地听见锁孔内部最细微的声响，他也能听见血液在血管里奔流的声音。门轴似乎需要上些油来润滑，那吱吱嘎嘎的声音在绝对静谧的空间里显得太刺耳了，简直是对耳膜的一种伤害。从门里首先流淌出来的是湿润的空气与绝对的黑暗。空气，不，是水汽，似乎Alessio伸出手就可以碰到水滴。而绝对的黑暗，是连屋外的灯光都无法透入的黑色。那其中有某种力量拉扯着Alessio，迫使他向屋内走去。他试图后退，却根本无能为力。“Andrea——”他想要叫自己的队友来帮忙，回头却看不见Andrea的身影。这不是个空屋，它是个容器，所盛放的东西正是那片虚无与黑暗以及那其中埋伏着的恶意与一定存在的不明生物。Alessio被拖进房间，门干脆利落地关上。  
那些触手就是这个时候触及他的身体。与梦中的触感一模一样，却更有攻击性与侵略性。这次不是梦境，那就是Andrea Poli，他的队友本人无疑。在他逐渐缺氧的脑子里，他终于从稀薄的空气中找到了自己错过的那个线索。Baron Frederic，他是那篇著名的《苏塞克斯草稿》的出版者，是他翻译了《死灵之书》。现在这一切看起来都像是一个圈套，一个一步步引诱他踏足的圈套。Alessio甚至开始怀疑起Giulia来。那可能不是真正的Giulia，而是旧日支配者创造的幻象，是自己陷入此时境地的第一块拼图。只不过——  
“为什么——为什么要杀我——Andrea——我，我明明——我以为你也——对我——”他挣扎着，绝望地努力着，他不知道旧日支配者能否听见他支离破碎的话语，更没有把握对方是否还会理会。但那毕竟是Andrea，他总该，总该试一试。  
缠在身上的东西突然卸了力。Alessio被扔在地上，他的头好像是磕在了冰冷的地板上，很痛。氧气渐渐回到他的肺叶里。嘴里泛起一种腥甜的味道。接着是开关的声响。房间里亮起来，他看见Andrea站在他面前。  
Alessio张开嘴试图说些什么，可他没有力气了。最后清醒的瞬间，他感受到有一双手臂把他打横抱起，然后是柔软却冰冷的床。

第二天早上醒来的时候，Andrea的脸正无限靠近他的，男人的睡姿相当随意，阳光照在他光裸的后背上，看起来是个安详的沉睡者。Alessio花了三十秒来恢复自己的记忆与理智。前一晚那些令人恐惧的记忆此刻如潮水一般涌进脑海，寒意顺着脊髓一路向下流到尾椎。他慌忙掀开被单，自己身上没有任何痕迹，这不可能，在昨晚那样的经历过后，身上理应留下一些淤青。Alessio跳下床向房间外跑去，可是那里哪有门的痕迹？他环顾四周，再也看不见那扇精美的、通向罪恶的门。  
“你怎么了，Ale？”他悚然一惊，转过头，睡眼惺忪的Andrea正站在他面前。  
“Andrea，你这里有没有一扇门？”  
“什么门……？”Andrea听起来十分迷惑。  
“就是一扇很精美的雕着花的门——你不要骗我了！你就是旧日支配者！”  
“你在说什么……”Andrea依旧是一脸状况外的样子。  
“把我骗进那扇门，又差点用触手把我勒死，是不是你做的？”  
Andrea严肃地看着他一言不发。Alessio在这片沉默中几乎有些动摇。  
“你究竟怎么了，Ale……”Andrea摇摇头，“你真的需要休息，昨天打完游戏你直接就睡过去了，我怎么叫你也没有用，半夜还说梦话，一直叫我的名字……”  
“我说什么了？”Alessio将信将疑地问。  
“问我‘为什么要杀我’什么的，”Andrea耸耸肩，“还有什么‘我以为你也——’，我倒是吓了一跳。”  
Alessio脸红了。  
像是注意到了Alessio的窘迫，Andrea拍拍他肩膀，“没关系，你要是想说喜欢我的话，我确实也喜欢你。”

这一切都是一场梦吗？  
两星期后Alessio决定收拾下公寓，为了确保Andrea偶尔过来的时候他们俩能够舒服地待在房间里而不被乱七八糟的环境干扰。  
“这是什么？”Alessio从大衣口袋里掏出一把银质的钥匙，时间与氧气为它抹上黑色的锈蚀。Alessio盯着那粗糙的表面陷入了某种沉思。


End file.
